¿Me quieres?
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: el Kishin ha sido vencido, pero Justin se ha quedado en Death City ya que tiene asuntos pendientes... mal summary mejor pasen y lean por favor.


Aquí de nueva cuenta les traigo una historia en esta ocasión un Giriko X Justin, la verdad es que desde la primera vez que los vi en el anime se me hicieron una muuuy linda pareja, lo escribí hace ya algunos ayeres antes de que supiera… bueno este es un spoiler así que mejor me callo y los dejo leer, espero y lo disfruten.

Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen hago esto sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión y con la esperanza de que algún día suceda.

* * *

Todo había pasado en Death City, el Dios Demonio había sido derrotado, y por lo tanto cada una de las death scydes regresaban a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, Justin se quedaría un poco mas de tiempo al igual que Marie, ya que la ultima se quedaría en el Shibusen para impartir clases y Justin tenia asuntos pendientes en aquella ciudad, por lo cual Shinigami-sama le había permitido quedarse y regresar después a su trabajo en Europa.

Una tarde salió en busca de aquel castaño de boca sucia, como lo solía hacer desde que rechazo la propuesta de estar juntos en el Shibusen cuando mataron a Arachne, la ciudad estaba bastante tranquila, por lo que decidió ir al bosque de los limites de la ciudad para seguir con su búsqueda, el rubio se tuvo que bajar de su automóvil ya que no cabía entre algunos arboles.

Al cabo de un rato el cielo comenzó a matizarse de tonos rojizos y naranjas, y fue en ese momento cuando Justin logro ver que el arma demoniaca se encontraba enfrente de él sobre una rama de un imponente roble.

-¿Por qué esa cara de idiota?-se mofaba el castaño al saltar de la rama para aterrizar a un metro de distancia del ojiazul, este ultimo sonrió complacido al ver que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos y ya me estas insultando, debería lavarte esa boca con jabón- contesto el chico Law.

-ja- se burlo Giriko-¿acaso solo viniste a eso?, ¿o a terminar nuestra ultima batalla?, o ¿es que acaso…-el castaño poso sus ojos en el rubio y se acerco a él haciéndolo retroceder hasta que quedo acorralado entre un enorme árbol y ambos brazos del artesano de goles, y acercándose a su oído le susurro en tono sensual – tú me extrañaste?- a pesar de que la guillotina mortal tenía puestos sus inseparables audífonos, escucho a la perfección lo dicho por el castaño, lo cual causo un muy notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y estando a punto de romper en llanto respondió

-pues por supuesto que te iba a extrañar…- pauso para dejar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, dirigió su mirada vidriosa al arma demoniaca- fuiste el primero- el castaño le sonrió y le beso tiernamente.

-y seré el único, por que eres mío- le mordió el labio inferior- solo mío-.

-Gi… Giriko- gemía el rubio haciendo un esfuerzo por detener las manos traviesas del ingeniero de golems, que intentaban quitarle la sotana.

-mhh- gruñó el castaño por no poderle quitarle su atuendo.

-¿tú me quieres?- cuestionó el ojiazul reflejando la duda en su corazón.

-¿crees que si no te quisiera estaría aquí?-hizo una pausa para ponerse serio y mirar a las orbes azules –claro que te quiero, eres mi chico bueno, me vuelven loco tus besos… y tu cuerpo- respondió el arma demoniaca haciendo sonrojar de nueva cuenta al chico Law.

-¿pero… me quieres a mi? O…-la guillotina mortal trago saliva -¿o solo quieres mi cuerpo?, ¿es acaso que me usas?... es solo que… nos vemos después de mucho tiempo y lo primero que haces es querer desvestirme-termino con un tono de reproche mezclado con tristeza, y se dejo vencer por la gravedad sentándose en el suelo, ocultando sus orbes cielo de la mirada del castaño.

Giriko se sentó a su lado y puso su mano sobre la de él,-en estos 800 años, en estas 30 vidas, jamás conocí a una persona que me hiciera regresar por mas besos, a pedirle mas caricias, creo que… en todo este tiempo nunca había conocido a alguien con el que disfrutara hacerlo tanto y hacerme esforzar para que lo disfrutara tanto como yo, mmm… déjame comprobar una cosa…- ante la pausa Justin miro al castaño, y este le dio otro tierno beso – si, esta confirmado, me he enamorado de ti, TE AMO JUSTIN, eso es algo que tampoco había dicho en estos 800 años, supongo que esto es lo que haces cuando amas de verdad a alguien-

-yo también TE AMO GIRIKO- ahora fue el rubio quien beso al arma demoniaca, y se quedaron ahí por un largo rato, ignorando al mundo, escuchando la música del reproductor de Justin.

**ººººFINºººº**

* * *

Es una lastima que no haya mucho fandom de esta pareja y si les gusto déjenme un review para saberlo, y si no les gusto también díganmelo se acepta toda clase de criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.


End file.
